


SSB: TAS episode 22: MIIS!

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [22]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: The Miis told a story to Bayonetta and Samus (after they got back from Monte Carlo) that they used to be idiots, but it all changed when they went on a mission to get a treasure from an abandoned cave.Mii Gunner's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the storyPS: the final episode of season 1 is coming just 2 more episodes and season 2 will begin.





	SSB: TAS episode 22: MIIS!

We landed our helicopter on the front of Smash Bros. I, Swordfighter, Brawler, Bayonetta, and Samus went inside Smash Bros. Bayonetta got out the package, she used a knife to cut opened the box. 

She was about to open it.

When Samus said, "Open it already! I just can't wait to see it!"

"I will, Samus, just be patient already!" Bayonetta said to Samus.

"Um? I think we should wait for Master Hand to get here. He orders this package from Monte Carlo." I said.

"Nonsense, I and Bayonetta know what we are doing with this package," said Samus as she stupidly opened the package.

"SAMUS! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!?" Bayonetta yelled.

Then, something or someone is crawling out of the box. I saw it's long insect feet, and it quickly revealed itself. It's an Asian Giant Hornet!

We all stayed still, the hornet looked around the room, while growling. 

I whispered, "None of you make a sound or scream." 

Everything was silent when Samus screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The bug spread its wings and fly around the living room.

"SAMUS!!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!" Bayonetta yelled.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Samus yelled as she got out her gun and pointed at the hornet. The hornet just stared at Samus. She is shaking like crazy.

"Oh, oh, oh, I am not going to kill all of you!" Said the hornet.

We all stayed silent, then Master Hand cane into the room. "What is going on here?"

He saw the hornet. "Ah, our pet is here."

"P-pet?" Questioned Bayonetta.

Master Hand spoke, "Yes, I ordered this pet from the pet shelter. Just look at that adorable face!"

"Yeah, that is cute... Totally not creepy at all." Cringed Samus.

"Now I need someone to look after Hornet," said Master Hand. "But who?"

"What about your nephew, Glover?" Said Samus.

"Glover is my cousin, wait a minute? That's it! I'll ask Glover to look after Hornet!" He said as he left with the Asian Giant Hornet.

"Holy shit! That was a close one! We almost died because of that thing!" Said Samus.

"Hornets won't sting if you disturb it, some Hornets are harmless," said Swordfighter. "I almost got stung by an Asian Giant Hornet when I was maybe 16 years old?"

"I got a questioned, how are you guys are so smart?" Bayonetta said.

I spoke, "It's a pretty long time ago, maybe when we were 19?"

Flashback (10 years ago)

Brawler bashed his head onto the door of Mewtwo's room. He gasped. "Oh... It's you three, what are you doing in my room?" He was reading a newspaper.

"Housekeeping?" Said Swordfighter.

"Oh, I totally get it now," muttered Mewtwo. 

We washed the floors, the windows and the door. Then I spoke, "Hey guys, you want to know what will be a lot easier if we just filled the room up with water?"

"Yeah! That will be a lot easier if we do that!" Said, Brawler.

"Yeah, and get suspended from 24 days? Yeah, go ahead, I don't give a shit about to alien humans." Said Mewtwo. "Oh and forgot to mentioned, I already cleaned up my room so you three don't have to."

"Oh, so let's make the room very shine!" I said.

"Wait? What?!" Mewtwo said sounding shock.

We took out a huge water hose and spray all over Mewtwo's room.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT MIIS! DID YOU THREE DIDN'T HERE ME!? I CLEANED UP MY ROOM ALREADY! GOD YOU THREE ARE WORST THAN MEW!" Mewtwo yelled.

We frowned and leave his room. "I don't get it, we did a good job of cleaning his room, didn't we?" I said sadly.

"It's fine, Gunner," spoke Swordfighter.

Then Master Hand said through the speakers. "Mii Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter, please report to my office please, thank you,"

"Oh boy! I think he'll say we did a good job at cleaning Mewtwo's room!" I said.

But when we arrived, Master Hand us frustrated. His brother was paying the bills. 

"I got a report from Mewtwo that you three wet his room," said Master Hand. "I told you three to clean the rooms in a chill way, not in the extreme. God you three are fucking idiots, ok I'll give you one last job to be successful Smashers, or I'll ask you three to leave and never come back here, EVER again. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"I need you three to go to an abandoned cave and get a treasure chest for me, you guys better not fail this one, I gave you 23 jobs already, now go!" Said Master Hand as he gave us a map.

"Ok," said Brawler as we took our leave.

"Hey, brother, the bills say you got to pay $1,000,000,000," said Crazy Hand.

We walk out of Smash Bros as we took out helicopter we stole a few days ago. As we fly through the sky, the map says we have to land on an abandoned island.

"Alright, guys, this is our final job to be a part of Smash Bros so let's not fuck this up!" Said Swordfighter as he raised his sword high in the air.

We landed the helicopter on the ground, we all got off the helicopter.

"Holy crap, look at this place there are no people here, and there are so many trees and grass here!" Said, Brawler.

Swordfighter spoke, "There is no time for staring at trees, we have a job to do-" he was cut off by a siren.

The siren sounds like an abandoned fire truck. Brawler said, "What? It's just a siren, let's go-" Swordfighter took Brawler in the hand.

Brawler said, "What are you two-"

"Shh!" I said.

The siren went on for 12 minutes, then it stopped. But the sound, I will never forget.

"Oh thank goodness, it stopped. For now," I said. "Let's be quick and get the treasure."

We all nodded as we walk through the grass and trees. Then we saw a sign saying: Please leave for God's sake!

"G-g-g-guys, we should leave, this place is giving me the creeps," I said.

"Relax Gunner, back when we were in school, you were scared of everything, even hot guys," Brawler said.

"S-s-s-shut up!" I said.

"Enough you two, the map says we have to take a left through a swamp." Said Swordfighter. "And then we..."

"Are going to die." I finish his sentence.

Brawler spoke, "No, you dumb shit! We survived an airplane crash that happened on September 2001 so we'll be fine-" he was cut off by an almost hitting his head, the arrow hit a tree.

Swordfighter was about to grab it when it explodes.

I turned around to see what shoot us. To my surprise, there were 11 men like creatures, they are all wearing masks that look like real skulls from other humans.

Brawler and Swordfighter saw the manlike creatures.

"Awww! How cute! Look at how cute the masks are!" Said, Brawler.

"Brawler does are not masks! They are real human skulls!" Said Swordfighter.

One of the men like said, "Time to die..." In an old, dirty creepy voice.

All of the creatures took out their bow and arrows and pointed at us.

"Run guys..." Whispered Swordfighter.

"What?" Said, Brawler.

"RUN GUYS!" Yelled swordfighter as we book it.

"EVERYONE! GET 'EM! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!" Yelled one of the creatures.

The creatures chased after us.

We scream and ran fast away from the men like creatures. I saw the swamp Swordfighter was talking about.

I push the two in the swamp.

Brawler spoke in an angry tone, "You fucking idiot!-" I cover his mouth as the mem like creatures passed us while saying, "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

We got out of the swamp looking dirty.

"Nice job Gunner, my suit is all messy thanks to you!" Said, Brawler.

"But Brawler, if I haven't pushed you two into the swamp, we would've been dead like a coin toss," I said.

"Actually, she's right." Said Swordfighter. "Now the map says we have to take a right turn and then...."

A few minutes of walking later 

"Well, here we are, the abandoned cave." Said Swordfighter.

"Woah, look how big that cave is!" Said, Brawler.

"I know, let's get the treasure and get the fuck out of here!" I said as I ran into the cave.

"Wait up chicken!" Said, Brawler.

I looked all over the cave, blue crystals and cyan crystals. Looks so beautiful than outside.

Then I saw the treasure, it was just sitting there, not moving. Just as I were about to grab it, Brawler yelled, "WATCH OUT!" As he pulled me just as a hug axe appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my goodness, thanks for saving me," I said.

Brawler said, "You're welcome, but how do we get the treasure?-" 

Swordfighter cut the rope and the axe fall to the ground. "Simple." He grabbed the treasure. "We gotta go now, Master Hand is probably waiting for us."

We ran out of the cave. On the way back to the helicopter, the men like creatures are around the helicopter.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" I said.

"I got a plan," Swordfighter said as he picked up a rock. "I'll throw this into the swamp back there and the men like creatures will think it's us."

"Smart plan Swordfighter." Said, Brawler.

He throws the rock to the left and the creatures followed the sound as we ran to the helicopter.

Swordfighter started up the engine as the helicopter flies into the sky. "We did it! We got the treasure!" I said sounding happy.

"Yup, we sure did, but I got a questioned? In most of our attempts, we get kicked out from communities but this time we did it, how?" Said, Brawler.

"Maybe it's our brains." Said Swordfighter. "They must have finally started to work properly and we made smart choices all the way."

"Hm? I guess you're right Swordfighter, it's always important to use your brain in situations like this." I said.

"But thank God we didn't get killed by those creatures that chase us a few moments ago." Said, Brawler. "Or we will get killed."

"Now, we got to bring the chest to Master Hand and then we join Smash Bros."

Flashback ended

"And that's why we became smart," I said.

"Ohhh, and what was inside the treasure?" Samus said.

"It was actually a 1 trillion dollar." Said, Brawler.

"A TRILLION DOLLARS!?" yelled Bayonetta.

"Yeah, I expect to be some kind of gem but no, trillions of dollars." Said Swordfighter.

Then Master Hand, Hornet and Glover came into the living room. Hornet is around a leash. "Thanks for getting me a pet Hornet Master Hand, I loved Hornets as a kid," Glover said.

"Your welcome but Hornet is your responsibility, you had to feed him, take care of him, and walk it for the rest of your life." Said Master Hand.

"Uh-huh." Said Glover as he left with Hornet.

"What a good kid." Said Master Hand.

"Yeah, he sure is," I said happily.

The end


End file.
